


Memes, Vines And Trying Times

by Queen_of_Maybe



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: As you may have guessed, M/M, Modern AU, and memes, and vines, that means they have internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Maybe/pseuds/Queen_of_Maybe
Summary: Micheal and Isaac have a cultural debate.





	Memes, Vines And Trying Times

 

Michael looked down at Isaac's outstretched hand. Once again, it did not falter. He kept it held out to him like an invite, just as steady as the expecting look in his eyes.

He looked up again and stared back. He knew better than to ask. There was simply no way he'd give in to whatever the boy was up to this time, and.. oh no. Why were those big eyes getting… watery?

–…I'm not sure what you're trying to communicate like that.

–What?? You've never seen this? It's been all over the internet lately!!

Crisis averted. The silly human had resumed all of his enthusiasm. Michael let himself rest a little more comfortably against the sofa. –Care to explain?

–Well, it's like, sort of a meme. It started out as a series of vines…

–I have literally no idea what you're saying. Is that even English?– grumbled the angel. Isaac didn't hear, or chose to ignore that. –It was a series of short videos where this kid would run up to their parents every time they held their hands like this, and would put their face right on top of it like a puppy, but they’d do it like, whenever wherever, and it was so adorable everyone began imitating it!

–…that sounds incredibly stupid, even for humans.

–It's not! It's cute!

–No one with a bit of dignity or common sense would accept to do something like this, come on…

He expected Isaac to talk back, as usual, but the boy seemed to actually consider his words. Or maybe not… he waited, while watching him get lost in thought with that glimmer in his eyes that never bode well at all.

The sound of the living room's door opening broke them out of their thoughts.

–Oh, so that's where you two were.

–Hi William!!– Isaac flashed him a huge grin. –Since you're here, can I ask you a favour please?

–What do you mean "since you're here", this is my house, in case you've forgotten…

–Please, I need to test a theory of mine!

–You, going for some sort of scientific method? That, I have to see.

–Excellent!– The boy shot out of the armchair he was sitting in and flung himself at his friend.

Michael had to admit, he was a tiny bit admired at how William hardly even flinched in front of the charge.

–Just tell me what you need and let's get this over with.

–It's super simple, don't you worry. I only need you to hold out your hand, see, like this…

He had just finished placing him in the same exact pose from some minutes ago, when suddenly there was a couple of muffled gasps beyond the door, followed by running footsteps approaching. In a matter of seconds, a flash-fight broke out at the door. Before they knew it, a weird scene unfolded in front of their eyes: two disgruntled familiar figures had ended up strewn across the floor, the lavender haired one clutching the other's foot and keeping him in place, while a third one half-stood with his chin propped on William's hand and the smuggest smirk ever painted on his face.

–…Kevin. What the fuck.

–Ah, I'm sorry.– The man got back up, still smiling. –It was just too cute an opportunity to pass up, and I couldn't let these heathens get here first.

The two demons shot him deadly glares from the floor; he masterfully ignored them. William sighed.

–I meant what the hell is this thing- no, you know what? I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know. Let's just forget this ever happened. You go back to… whatever you were doing; and you two... what are you two even doing in my house again?! Get up and leave, you freeloaders!

Dantalion wore his best sad puppy expression, seemingly upset over losing the race, even if he, too, had no idea what the fuss was about; Sytry, on the other hand, was already drowning his sorrows with pastries from the tray Kevin had carelessly abandoned on a table in the rush to outrun them. Reluctantly, they complied.

William spared a second to shoot a killer side eye at Isaac, then took a couple of books from a shelf and, with a –I’ll leave you to your …meme theories, I guess.–, left the room.

Isaac watched them go, still giggling like mad for the incident. He really looked like he was having the time of his life… an inkling of an idea wormed its way in Michael's mind. The angel slowly extended his hand towards the boy. It took a moment for Isaac to notice it, but as soon as he did his eyes went wide with surprise. In a split second, his chin was landing on his palm. He beamed up at Michael.

–…ok, I think I'm starting to see your point.

–See? It's fun!

–I’m pretty positive the word you used is “cute”. I find it quite fitting.

…that came out cheesier than intended. Still, it was worth it, as the boy started to splutter and his face took on a very interesting shade of pink.

–Aww, are you trying to make me blush?– If only he had managed to keep his usual confident tone he could have pulled it off as playful banter, but the tenseness in his voice betrayed him.

–I’d say I’m managing to.

–...fair enough.

None of them made a move. Silence stretched on.

–...So, what now?

–What do you mean?

–What does one do next?

–You …let me go? There’s not much else you could do really, isn’t there? I mean, unless you want to kiss me, or something like that.– He chuckled, embarrassed. –I don’t really see why you’d want to though… besides, it’s not like there’s a fixed script, it’s just a meme…

There he went, rambling. He probably ought to stop him, no?

–You don’t see why? I do.– He landed a peck on Isaac’s lips.

He lingered there for an instant, before abruptly dropping his hand and going back to his spot on the sofa. The starstruck boy almost lost his balance at the sudden lack of support.

–Excuse me? What was that?!

Michael looked up at him and flashed him a mischievous grin.

–Do I need to repeat myself? Then do come over here. I’ve done enough standing up for today.

With a burst of incredulous laugh, Isaac threw himself into the angel’s open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> (me? sticking my nose out of my base fandom for the first time in months?? apparently, it can happen)  
> (also, mega shout out to my amazing friends who helped me check it and sift through titles ♡ thanks for keeping me on task too~)


End file.
